Cross-Reference to Related Patent Applications
The instant invention relates to a process which is fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,673 and 4,144,362 and requires for the optimization of performance, the equipment described in copending U.S. patent application No. 359,441, filed Mar. 18, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,234 and U.S. patent application No. 385,176, filed June 4, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,264, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.